Delicious: The First
Delicious Deluxe is the first installment of Delicious Emily series. In November of the same year, a special edition of the series was released: Delicious Winter Edition. The Winter Edition was similar to the first game, but with a winter/Christmas theme and no achievement trophies. The game is available for PC desktop at GameHouse. It cannot be played on mobile devices. Summary Although Delicious mainly focused on gameplay, the main storyline was that Emily just bought her first restaurant and worked her way up the career ladder, working at more fancy places. Each restaurant attracts a different type of customers, and offers a combination of several of the ten different food products. Characters *Emily Napoli Gameplay The Basics The game has a story mode (City to City) and an endless mode (Day In, Day Out). Story mode features eight restaurants of five days each. Originally, players were challenged to successfully run eight restaurants that went for five days each. The game did not have much of a storyline, and instead focused on the gameplay. Customers come in and Emily must serve them before they get angry, clear the tables, and handle payment. She must achieve a certain goal of points to be able to progress to the next day, but there are no expert goals. The gameplay is also restricted in that Emily cannot add items to her tray that haven't been ordered. After each day completed Emily receives an addition to the restaurant (extra tables, a new product, etc.) This game offers the possibility of restarting the restaurant fromm the beginning or continuing the saved game. After finishing each restaurant, the player recieves a reward to make gameplay a little easier (see below). The awarded chocolates can be used to cheer up impatient customers. 'Customer Types' *Regular *Business *Elderly *Students *Tourists Goals *Emily's Dream (1) *The Knapsack (2a) *Dozy Diner (2b) *Ristorante Picante (2c) *A Single Bite (3a) *Ambience Supreme (3b) *Cut the Mustard *Citta Grande City to City See Products. 'Emily's Dream' Ingame description: Your first restaurant. Take it easy. Your customers will allow you the time to learn the tricks of the trade. Reward: A larger tray (4 slots) After finishing all five days in Emily's Dream, the following restaurants are unlocked. 'Dozy Diner' Ingame description: Don't panic when the customers come flocking in. Your service will cheer every customer up. Reward: Chocolate truffles to please your customers 'The Knapsack' Ingame description:'A delicious tomato soup will go down well during lunch. Don't forget to stir the soup from time to time or it will boil over and you will have to clean it up. '''Reward: '''A larger tray (5 slots) 'Ristorante Picante Ingame description: '''Everybody loves delicious crunchy cookies. Bake more in the oven when you have none left. Make sure they don't burn! '''Reward: A star for your restaurant After finishing all days of these three restaurants, the following restaurants are unlocked. 'Ambiance Suprême' Ingame description: The youngsters would like to hang around in your restaurant for hours. Luckily they need to go to school from time to time. Make sure your finger is ready to press the blender button. Reward: 'Cherry liqueur chocolates 'Single Bite Ingame description:'I think there is an event going on. There are tourists everywhere and everybody seems to have a lot of time to spare. '''Reward: '''A larger tray (6 slots) 'Cut the Mustard Ingame description:'Use a businesslike approach to deal with all the people that flock in during lunch time. '''Reward: '''An employee who helps to clear up After finishing all days of these three restaurants, the final restaurant is unlocked. 'Cittá Grande Ingame description:'''Crowds of people move through the city every day. Do you have enough time to serve everybody in a friendly manner? Don't forget that city-dwellers are quick to take offence. '''Reward: '''A star for your restaurant Delicious Winter Edition Will place a “Winter Edition”. '''Delicious Winter Edition was released in November 2006. It was identical to the first game except that the food products were replaced with more Christmas an winter themed items, such as egg nog and fruit cake. Customers also come in wearing warmer clothes, and Emily wears a red apron instead of the typical orange one. Awards The game was originally rated 3.5/5 stars by Gamezebo. In 2007, the series was nominated for the 2006 Best Casual Game of the Year award. Gallery Category:Delicious series